Except for Isabela
by TheGoldenMole
Summary: A small conversation between Hawke and Isabela which could have taken place after DA2.


I woke up with a horrible headache. It felt as if there were hundreds of tiny dwarves pounding their hammers into my skull. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my temples. A small ray of sunshine shone through a crack in the dark red curtains and landed on my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the pillow over my face. I heard the soft padding of bare feet across the stone floor, and then the swish of curtains closing.

"You can open your eyes now, I shut them." said Isabella. She crawled back into my bed and wrapped her arms around me. I rather enjoyed the feel of her warm, naked skin against my own.

"Last night was great wasn't it?" She said with a grin on her face. I struggled to recall the events of the previous night, but they just weren't coming to me.

"Honestly, I don't remember a thing that happened. How much did I drink?" I asked in a rough voice.

"HAHAHA! It was incredible! We went to the Hanged Man immediately after you kicked Meredith's wrinkled ass. As expected it was still up and running, though there was less roof than there was before. Anyways, everyone there wanted to treat the great Champion of Kirkwall to a drink, and being the gracious Champion that you are, you accepted everyone's offer. You were completely hammered Hawke." She giggled some more.

"How did I end up here?"I inquired. Her eyes lit up at this question and she began stroking my hair.

"Well, you insisted that the two of us have a little victory celebration of our own. Then you threw me over your shoulder and carried me back to your house, where you passionately made love to me all night."

"Really, Isabella? I walked all the way back here from Lowtown with you draped over my shoulder?"

"Ok, it was more like the two of us drunkenly stumbled through the streets getting lost several times before we finally ended up here. I didn't exaggerate the sex though. You were great." I blushed a little bit and she giggled at me again, and began absent-mindedly tracing her index finger along my collarbone.

"So, what should we do now?" she asked me. "The fighting is over. Everyone who isn't dead is satisfied with the way things are in Kirkwall now. The templars are no more, the mages have been freed, and a viscount is to be elected. We don't need to supervise anything anymore."

"Well, I was thinking that we work on getting you a ship again." She looked at me in surprise.

"You're not serious are you? Oh, please tell me that you are!" She was very excited now. If I hadn't known better I would have swore Merrill had crawled into bed with me.

"Yes, of course I'm serious. I am Ser Hawke, the great Champion of Kirkwall. I have great power here. I could easily get you a ship, if you even want one still." The smile disappeared from her face and was replaced by a look of concentration.

"You do still want a ship right?" I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was forced to look at my face. I was slightly worried about her. She was never this serious.

"Well, of course I want a ship. Sailing is the only thing I'm good at, well other than sex, but that's beside the point. I really do want a ship, and a crew, but if I had a ship, I would have to leave Kirkwall. I would have to leave you." I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Well, then I guess I would just have to come with you, wouldn't I?" My response earned me a half smile from Isabella, but it quickly disappeared as another thought entered her head.

"But what about your house, and your family? The only reason you got involved with the templar-mage face-off in the first place was because Bethany is a mage. Are you really willing to leave her behind just like that? And what of your Uncle?"

"Well, I figure I could put the house in Bethany's name, and then she would have a place to live, the house would stay in the family, and I would be free to run off to sea with you. As for Gamlen, he can look after himself. What do you think?"

"I think I love you." She said with a big grin on her face, then she pinned me down on the bed, and we relived the last night.


End file.
